halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Colour Gang
|events= |active=2546 onwards |affiliation= }} ONI Unit Theta Four, or known humorously to its members as The Colour Gang was an elite assassination squad created by the used primarily to remove corrupt Government Officials and Insurrectionist leaders, so as to help slow down the Insurrection's attacks on the UNSC during the destructive . They were recalled to fight during the and were one of the last surviving ground fighting personnel to be evacuated. Immediately following the cessation of hostilities with The Covenant, the team went rogue and began assassinating officials and high-ranking officers at will. During the summer of 2554, half the team was eliminated by VIOLET-III after fourteen months of solid tracking. The biggest players managed to escape and fled deeper into the Criminal underworld, their hatred of the UNSC reaching its zenith. Service History Formation The Colour Gang was formed in 2546 by the Office of Naval Intelligence in an attempt to disrupt the Insurrectionist leadership with a series of "Bank-job" style assassinations. The selection process was an ardous one, with ONI searching and inspecting hundreds of the UNSC's elite troops in a bid to secure a team which could time and time again pull off the "perfect assassination." After six months, the team was assembled. A boiling pot of Marines, Green Berets, NAVSPECWEP operators, and commandos. They were backed up by two officers from the UNSC Logistics Corp. After selection, ONI removed all traces of them from the records, so as to give the team 100% deniability. There names were changed and replaced with "Mr." and a colour - Red, White, Green, Purple, Silver and Black - with the Logistic Officers being renamed "Thomas" and "Eddie". Mr.Red was given control of the team as he had served with the UNSC the longest, and Mr.Green as the executive officer. The team would find their base on a station orbiting Jupiter, therefore keeping them well out of the way of prying eyes. History Betrayal Defeat Team Members "Mr.Red" "Mr.Red" was a veteran NAVSPECWEP operator of numerous missions. He was a respected operator and had racked up more kills than an average marine company. It was these specialities that attracted ONI to him, and was the first to be picked for "The Colour Gang". He was a natural leader and had led many squads into action, so his position as leader was an obvious one. He had a strong influence over his subordinates and was noted for some anti-UNSC sentiments, but these were brushed to the side, as his skill set was invaluable. This, however, was a mistake as his anti-UNSC feelings began to grow, he began to spread them to his team and was the mastermind behind their defection from the UNSC. He was notorious for his treatment of captured UNSC soldiers or police officers, though this was often overshadowed by the abuse they recieved from "Mr.Silver." He had a cool temperament, though this was often cancelled out by his OCD, as, as soon as a situation started to slide out of his control, he became angry and would explode in fits of rage, while these outbursts were few and far between due to the drugs he took to cancel it out, they would cause a sense of unease for his teammates when they did happen. He was an average planner, and would often plan the jobs with "Mr.Green" and as such would give credit to him for planning the raids, though he made up for this shortfall by being a sublime leader - leading his men into battle with them rarely sustaining an injury, owing credit to both his leadership and Mr.Green's planning. After defecting from the UNSC, Mr.Red would move their base to the planet of Mamore which was a hive for insurrectionist activing, thus making it easy for them to conceal their plans. They would purchase an old Merchant Ship, and re-fit it out with help from the moles they had in the Logistics Corp. "Mr.Red" would be the last of "The Colour Gang" to be killed by VIOLET-III on their raid of their base. He was killed by a burst from SPARTAN-G094's Sub-machine gun during the closing stages of the raid. "Mr.Green" "Mr.Green" was a veteran Army Sergeant of several campaigns against the insurrectionists in the Epsilon Eridan System, fighting on both Tribute, and Reach. He was noted for his ability to plan operations skillfully; with his plans seemingly "Fullproof" due to ideas most hadn't even considered being dealt with. These specialities attracted ONI to him and was second to be picked to join "The Colour Gang." He had an affinity for pistols and Sub-machine guns, making him a CQB specialist: this made him ideal for the kinds of assassinations ONI had envisioned the gang performing. "Mr.Green" was a quiet indivdual and the most detacthed of his team. He often practiced zazen a form of sitting meditation used by Zen Buddhists - this made him calm and focused on his task making it easier to kill his targets, due to him zoning out all other distractions. He became the main planner for The Gang, as "Mr.Red" lacked the focus to plan daring raids and the desire to. He, however, would seek no credit for his plans, such was his modesty and it was due to this he was universally liked by The Gang. Though, he was known for shouting profanities at hostages and killing them if they disobeyed him. "Mr.Green" moved to Mamore with the rest of The Gang after the defection. He was the first to be killed by the raid of their base. Shot once through the head by a sniper at the very beginning of it. "Mr.White" "Mr.Purple" "Mr.Silver" "Mr.Black" Behind the Scenes This article is shamelessly based off the gang of bank robbers from the independent film, Reservoir Dogs. The idea of using colours as names also comes from that film as does the quotes, which are all said by characters in the film, e.g, Mr Red's quote is said by Mr.White due to Mr.Red being based on him. Category:Office of Naval Intelligence